


Professional

by DigitalDaydreamer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past/Implied Relationship (s), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDaydreamer/pseuds/DigitalDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave and Jade try to tiptoe around their careers only to face-plant right into the sidewalk of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I haven't written in a while so here's a thing! Inspired by Lucky Blue Smith interview on The Ellen Show! He's a one of the headcanons for Dave that I have so I thought hmmm, maybe an au where Dave is a dorky model and Jade is fun-loving journalist! So this story will have 4 parts. I will try to write each so they can be read individually or all together! This chapter entails some flirty banter hehe. c; So yeah, hope you enjoy this little fic! Thanks for reading and leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed!

Jade Harley let out a the biggest sigh of her journalism career. When she first started, she was hoping to delve into the science world and speak to major leaders in the field. Researchers, theorists, anything that would have shown the world that science was just as interesting as fluffy pop culture pieces. Not of course that she even didn't mind those, she made sure to have a cute dog article somewhere in the zine. But that was it, they needed one fluff piece for this month magazine and her editor had made her fetch this one. This article was to entail an interview with the model world's newest it boy. She rolled her eyes, doing it now so she wouldn't look rude in front of this "Dave Strider". She was smoothing down her olive green button up and black pencil skirt when the elevatorarrival for her arrival at the floor, walking up the receptionist. She thought about going on a nice relaxing long walk through the park with Bec afterwards as the receptionist fangirled about the model and led her to the room where was a young man slumped back in a bored manner. He wore a carmine suit, a white button up finished with a silk black tie. His white-blond hair was slicked back and shades glinted against the reflection of his iPhone as he texted idly.

Dave Strider turned his head up to hear footsteps and saw Jade heading towards him. She studied him; noting that yes, he was much more handsome than the photos gave him justice for but didn't assume anymore than the usual vapid comments that were coming from this type of person. Dave stood up hurriedly, clearing his throat and holding out his hand.

"Uh hey." Jade had a raised eyebrow and a curious smile as she shook his hand, saying hello in return.

 _Is he...nervous? Isn't he supposed to be used to this stuff..._ She wondered as she sat down with a polite smile, getting out her notepad and recorder. Dave adjusted his tie and crossed his legs, studying Jade behind his dark shades.

"So Mr. Strider," She started, looking at her questions. "Please call me Dave," He interjected, an smirk growing on his face. "Mr. Strider sounds way too kinky. This isn't Fifty Shades of Grey and I'm not some weird old businessman preying on some clueless chick. Besides we look like the same age right?" Jade tilted her head, looking at him with amusement.

"Yeah! Your bio says that are 21. So that would answer your question hehe. Now, when did you first start modeling...Dave?" She flipped her notebook over, looking at said bio. It was his turned to be amused as he leaned forward with a smirk.

"Nice to know that a pretty and smart lady like you has been doing research." She rolled her eyes and nodded towards her recorder. "You know that I'm recording right?" She wrote down something with a satisfied smile. "Besides, I bet you tell everyone that."

"Not at all darling," His Texan accent came out as he sat back, a cheek resting on his hand. "It's the truth. And to answer your question, 16." Jade could feel the tiniest hint of the blush bloom on her cheeks as she wrote down his answer. Jade wondered who on earth told this guy to have one of her weaknesses. "Care to elaborate?"

"Okay, yeah so my sis was scouted and the guy that was scouting her looked at me and told me come back in a few years. You see I am gonna be honest with you...wait," Dave paused, looking at her again.

"What's your name? Here you are calling me Mr.Strider like I'm your sugar daddy and I don't know your name." He smirked and Jade couldn't help but laugh a little. She was definitely gonna have to cut some parts out of this interview. He was definitely unusual and she felt bad for not telling her name as well since she had initially been a hurry to get this interview over and done with.

"It’s Jade Harley!" She smiled and Dave gave her a small smile back.

"Nice name. Okay so yeah, I'm gonna be honest with you Harley I had the grossest acne and braces plus my eye color is a bit unusual so there's that. Like Rose, my sister, made it pretty clear to my fans that I was a total dweeb when she released a pic on Instagram a few months into my modeling." He shook his head covering his face with a chuckle. He wasn't sure why he was telling her this but he felt like he could. She seemed to be much different that the other interviewers, more sincere he guessed. And he might as well beat her the incoming onslaught of embarrassing questions. "Go on, go look at it. Get it out of the fucking way." He had pulled out his phone and shown her the incriminating picture to which Jade let out a bubbly giggle. Dave could feel his cheeks heat a bit a tad as he shoved his phone back in his coat pocket, suffering from a momentarily lack of coolness and turning away to recover.

"You were cute!" Jade laughed, examining the picture.

" _Were_? You mean _am_ right?" He smirked and Jade rolled her eyes, not giving an answer. "So that's why you wear the shades all the time?" She continued writing down as they talked. She found herself smiling again and her initial dread for the interview was already gone.

"Yeah, I got a rare color." He propped his shades up and revealed his crimson eyes. Jade gazed at them, completely fascinated by them. She glanced down at her notepad, trying not to be rude and stare. "Albinism kinds runs rampant in the family, and photographers usually edit them to be less...well you know." He shrugged as he put his shades down. "Not that I give a shit really. People still think I'm hot I guess." Jade could feel a small chip in his ego at that and offered a sincere smile.

"Well, you got something unique and cool going for you. I think that's pretty important in the modeling world right? I mean, this stuff isn't my forte but any kind diversity especially skin is wonderful to see!" Dave could feel himself smile just a tiny bit again. He wondered how the hell was this girl was doing this to him. Dave Strider was known for his poker face and he was smiling like an idiot.

"So what is your forte then Harley?" He gave a flirty smirk as he leaned forward. Jade was in surprise as she found herself leaning forward as if to meet him, flashing a radiant smile. She knew better than to flirt at work but she figured she could play the game he was trying to play. Dave could feel his heart beat hard as their faces neared and she spoke a single word.

"Science!" She grinned and Dave leaned back, chuckling in defeat. "Heh. Nerd." He grinned cheekily and Jade rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I usually do articles on space, botany and physics! You are the exception today Dave." She smiled as she tapped her pen. Dave resisted the urge to break out into _You Are The Only Exception_ by Paramore but refrained.

"You know it's funny that you say that you like science shit. I wanted to be an archaeologist for the longest time." Jade eyes lit up with glowing interest as she quickly glanced at her list of standard questions and then looked at him.

"Well please go on!" She could feel herself smile and thought how much fun she was actually having. So much for the boring vapid model she was expecting.

"Okay yeah, I used to collect dead shit and pretend I was like Indiana Jones but with more ten times more bones. And a cool ass sword. Like I had so many bones I could have made Jurassic World look like a child's sandbox. Like Chris Pratt character would have been a chump compared to me as I hulled my huge ass bones for all the people and they'd be like 'Oh my god, look at that huge boner! Yeah, my dong is huge I know but this bone is too.' People would crowd around and..." Dave went on and on as Jade laughed and wrote every word, more for herself since so much was so ridiculously hilarious. But it was refreshingly sincere, even though he put on a cool guy façade. Jade wrote little notes on the side to make sure this interview was as positive and fun like it actually was when it was actually published. The hour passed by so quick as they went on with the interview and got through all the questions, even talking about personal interests. It turned out that their love of music was pretty mutual, throwing references left and right. The receptionist eventually came in with a jealous huff, telling Jade's time was up and retreated back out again.

"Well you heard no-fun Nancy. Time is up Harley." He said with a small amused smile, getting up. "I'm not gonna lie this was actually pretty fun. I was expecting you to ask like the stupid boxer or briefs question."

"Oh yeah, and which is it?" She wore that bright curious smile as she put her recorder and notepad away.

"Boxers. Wait shit..." He covered his face and Jade let out a harmonious laugh. "How do you that? Like you ask me all this shit and I just answer without thinking. You got to have magic powers Harley I swear."

"Why do you think I am good at my job? Besides, that's a secret!" She held up finger to her lips and winked, and Dave could feel his heart beat a bit faster. He cleared his throat shyly and reached into his pocket to reveal a card. It had an embossed broken record logo on the front.

"Uh here, it has all my info. I'd like to see how this hella rad chat turns out in your little zine." Jade took the card with a smile and placed it into her bag.

"Oh don't worry coolkid, I will. Nice meeting you Dave!" she gave him a grin and gave him a wave, heading towards the door.

"Wait!" He exclaimed, noting that he sounded pretty lame and uncool as he stepped forward a bit. Jade turned around, her heart beating a bit faster. "Yes?"

"Oh uh, it's nothing. I uh just thought you might want to know that I'm going to an exhibit opening next month at the museum. They got like the badass collection of Spinosaurus bones and yeah...if you wanna come and do like a article or something..." he trailed off, looking at his feet.

"Hmm, well that does sounds interesting, " She wore a tiny smirk and tapped her bag, gesturing to him that she didn't forget about his card. Dave could feel himself wait with baited breath behind his struggling pokerface. _Idiot_. He mentally scolded himself as he watched Jade made a cute thinking face, even tapping her chin as she did.

"Sure!" Dave could feel himself breathe again. "I think I can squeeze a trip in!" She gave him another brilliant smile. "I'll get in touch okay? You know, for professional purposes." She started to walk towards the door once more.

"Right, right. _Professional_." He revealed a small sincere smile as he watched her go. "Later Jade." Jade smiled to herself, feeling a warm feeling in her chest as she exited the room.

Jade Harley rode the cab home, the warm saffron sun setting behind her. She flipped the card between her fingers, smiling at it. She had so much to tell Bec when she got home. But first, she had to send a quick text to a certain model. For professional purposes, of course.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Strider has a lot of shit to think about. None of it has to do with work and all of it is about his date with the smoking hot and fun journalist named Jade Harley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, here's the second chapter! I headcanon to be bisexual and with all of the recent updates, it had only made it better. So yeah, there implied past DaveKat but this story is 100 percent DaveJade don't you guys worry hehe. Also very minor background ocs to help move the story along without any trolls or others so yeah look out for that too.I usually don't write trolls anyways since I find their characterization hard for me to write. Plus I am a Beta Kids fan through and through so I write better when I am in love with the characters ie, give me all of the Beta Babes lol. Also apologies if there are any weird space if you find any! Anyways, enjoy! c:

_"Come on Dave!" Jade smiled as she dragged him along the hand. _

_"Woah there Harley. Where's the fire?" He grinned as he followed her, looking at their hands and trying not to smile like a love-struck idiot. _

_"We gotta catch up with that astrophysicist! I have some questions I need to ask!" She exclaimed with that curious sparkle in her eyes. That was pretty much the reason why Dave Strider went along on these so called hangouts.  But Dave like them better as dates. Every time they hung out, things were always so...sincere and nice? Which was confusing the hell out of him. He had sat through the most boring press conference, but those eyes were why he was still here. Hell, that he came to half of her invites regardless if it was always work related . He liked seeing that look a lot and could feel himself smile on their mini adventures she had so called name. He could feel the warmness in his hand retreat as he found her talking, politely and exciting chatting her up. He could he himself  smile softly at her enthusiasm, something he himself could learn. He waited  for a few moments before trying to reach for her hand again and - _

 

"Dave!"  The woman in front of him snapped at him. Her glare was as sharp as her features, her almond eyes boring holes through him. He messy but stylish bun and the dark circles underneath her eyes told everyone that she was not someone to be messed with when tired. And today,  she was  very, _very_ tired. 

"Wha -" He focused on her again, realizing her was daydreaming about Jade. Again. He couldn't help it, tonight was what he had been calling "The Date". He planed all the romantic stops and he was determined to at least get a kiss. He'd even settle for a cheek kiss, something he had begged any mythical floating go thing that was real.

"Do you hear anything that I just freaking said?" She tapped her finger on her desk, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Uh...yes? " She rubbed her face muttering "Christ" as she pulled up her iPad . "Sorry Jessy, just got a lot of shit to think about these days. You know how geniuses are." He folded his arms, smirking.

"Cut the crap Strider." She didn't look at him as she pulled up photos of him and Jade. "What the hell is this? " There a few from the when they were at a  Spinosaurus exhibit, a few where he was kinda hanging around her as he talked to some people, one final one where it was Jade was holding his hand leading him away to that astrophysicist  the last time he had 'hung out' with her.   Dave could feel himself smile a little at that last one. "Last time I checked, you were model not a fucking journalist. Or I guess, fucking a journalist would be more appropriate seeing this.  Is this why you're late to your shoots? "  

"Jesus Chun. I'm not fucking her. We are just hanging out." He shrugged, already knowing the incoming spiel that was about to come.

"Right, and hanging out turns into dating. Which turns into drama and then into problems. For both me and you." She set her tablet down, looking at him. "May I remind you of Mr. Croft," She had spoken softly at that name,  remembering the fellow model and then glared at him again . That one had caused a lot of trouble that would never be spoken again. "Or what's his fucking face? I can’t remember his name. The angry short one that you also were just 'hanging out with' ?" She folded her arms with a raised eyebrow. Dave sighed and rubbed his face.

"Yes I fucking remember okay?  Listen, I know why I agreed to this no dating rule. But frankly it's bullshit. And you know it Jessy." She let out another sigh, this one a bit less harsh then the first.  "You know that I don't give a flying fuck about what my fans or what anyone else thinks."

"That's just it Dave. I know you don’t," She agreed, folding her hands on the table. And that was one of the reasons why I signed up to be your agent. Because between the two of us, less than zero fucks are given." Dave gave a small grin at that.

"But....between your dating history and the constant arguments of your sexuality, which is bullshit by the way, I don't know if I can manage a way out of this one. If you guys becoming a thing and then break up, she has all the dirt she could ever need. The model agency would decided what to do, not me. You're walking on thin ice Strider." She finished, looking at him expectantly. Dave Strider was actually quiet for once, which really bothered Jessy. 

Dave Strider thought and thought before finally coming to the  conclusion that Jade wouldn't do that. He had like Jade as a friend already in the time he had gotten to know her and even if this date was botched he at least felt like he had a good time.

"...I have a date tonight. And I'm gonna go even if it rains smuppets and hellfire. Judy from PR can suck it and that's all I have to say. I can find another job if it comes down to it. I mean, I'm Dave fucking Strider. As long as I'm hot, I'll find work. Not really much else to it ." Jessy shook her head, a ghost of a smile there before looking at him.

"You're a fucking moron," She got up, grabbing her tablet. "Good luck or whatever. " She patted him on the back and stepped out of her office, presumably to take a nice coma of a nap  since Dave knew she really needed one now. Dave followed her out, readying himself for possibly the greatest night ever ahead. 

ღ

Jade Harley paced in her small but cozy apartment. She wondered if Dave was serious about this date. She had always taken the initiated when they met, texting him and suggesting things to do while  the y  were together. She could tell Dave wasn't used to that and it made her smile because it was fun challenging him. She had doubts though if this would work out. She as much as she liked to have fun, she was a no  nonsense gal and her Grandpa raised her to be just that. She looked at her appearance once more time, smoothing out her lacy forest green dress. It flared out to her knees and she wore simple brown  flats along with a white bow in her hair. She had made sure to look her best since this was a date after all but she wondered why she was expecting more. She knew this probably  wouldn't work out considering her job and all but yet... Becquerel came over , letting out a gentle bark and nudging her out of her thoughts. Jade smiled down at Bec, leaning over to hug him.

"Good dog, best friend!" She grinned as she hugged him tight, happy that he was there. There was a knock at the door to which Bec hurried to the door, barking protectively. 

"Don't worry boy, it's just Dave! I'll be back soon!" She quieted him down, grabbing her bag. She gave him one final smile and opened the door to see one Dave Strider rolling up his white button up's sleeve and mumbling to himself. Jade smiled instantly seeing him, noting how good he looked today but that was always when she saw him.

"Hey! Nice of you to show up coolkid!" She laughed as she  knelt down to give Bec a quick kiss before closing the door behind her. Dave Strider looked up and he thought he was blinded by the sun, seeing Jade shine in her own beauty like this was unreal for him.

_ Holy shit, she looks beautiful... _ He thought lamely as his eyes trailed down and up, the edge of his lips quirking up into a half smile.

"I would say that you look pretty great," She started to walk ahead and turned around to flash him another smile. "But you hear that everyday!" She giggled. Dave cleared his throat and propped up his blue jacket's collar, catching up with her. 

"Well duh. It's my job to look good. But you, " he paused as he observed her,  tilting his shades down just a bit to reveal his eyes. "You look pretty fucking great Harley." He spoke sincerely and Jade felt pink blossom on her cheeks as she mumbled a "Thanks" and got into the car with him. 

_What the hell was that? Where is the "Oh you forgot your pocket protector Harley" kind of comment?_   Jade contemplated as she watched the street lights go by.

"So I have the best fucking date planned Harley. Like shit's wicked fun and, " Dave was stopped  at a red light when he turned towards Jade. She gave him a soft smile, giggling a bit as she listened with curiosity.  Dave could feel his heart skip a beat like it usually did around her.  "A -and..." The car behind him honked which caused him to jump out of his seat and Jade to laughed even harder. 

"Like I said, first we are  gonna go to see that horrible movie we talked about but in motherfucking 3D. Then hit up the goddamn best pizza place in town and then...well you'll see." Her smirked with false confidence as he continued to drive on ahead. He had about a trillion concerns buzzing around in his head but the main one was that he had hoped Jade would have fun tonight. The last thing he wanted was her to make her bored or unhappy. Jade could feel butterflies in her stomach because this was a thing that was actually happening, even though half of her brain was telling her this was a bad idea.  Her editor was already on her case about this but didn't see it as a problem, instead they saw it as another awaiting news story. Jade had promised that she would never slander anyone in this career, especially  Dave. He was her flirty friend...and well more?  She took a breath and managed a response to break out her out of her thoughts. 

"Well, I'm ready for all the stops! It's gonna be fun!" She said more for herself, but gave Dave a sincere smile to which he returned as they drove to their first stop.

ღ

  
"I can't believe that movie was so horrible !" Jade laughed as she gazed up at the night sky. Dave had driven them to top of a hill that was located on the outskirts of town. The city glittered down below and mirrored the stars above.

"Yeah, I didn't think the Hella Jeff and Sweet Bro would time travel to fuck shit up and ride dinosaurs but they actually did." He chuckled along as well, stealing a glance. He couldn't help but stare, she was just so radiant in his eyes he just was thankful for his shades to cover his apparent  emotions. Feelings was a pretty much uncharted territory for Dave Strider and it was freaking him out in a good way. Their shoulders brushed and it jolted him from his thoughts. 

"Did you uh have fun tonight?" Dave asked, not looking at her as he inched his hand closer to hers.

"Yeah of course!" She nudged her shoulder with his again, flashing him a smile. She felt herself staring at him now, thinking how cute it was that he asked. She knew underneath all that ego, there was a big old soft nerd.  Dave took a breath before intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Making the moves on me coolkid?" Jade could feel herself smile more as squeezed it in return with a light giggle.

"Yeah, I mean. I got too obviously, "He laughed almost nervously, thankful that the night hid his embarrassment. " I've been seeing how you been putting the moves on me Harley, on all these so called  hangouts, I think I've been picking up these hella romantic vibes and I really fucking like you I think  and well-" Dave rambled on talking to himself  while Jade had a bright smile hearing that small confession in  amidst all of that sweet verbal pileup.  She knew what she needed to do to quell his rapid fire word assault. 

"Dave?" Jade came closer as she squeezed his hand. He kept going, not even looking at her as he talked to the sky. She shook her head and giggled, nudging him with her shoulder and speaking firmer and louder. "Dave!"

"Huh?" He turned to her bewildered and flustered,  which he would recall later on to be untrue when Jade would tell this story to their friends. With a glowing smile and warmness in her heart, she leaned over and planted a sweet brief kiss on his lips. As she pulled away, Dave could feel it tingle on his own lips. He knew there was something magical about her and that only reaffirmed it for him.

"I really like you too, dork." She spoke softly as she pulled away smiling at him. Dave had to take a few moments to register what had happen before one of his rare smiles appeared. Getting his thoughts and feelings back together, he leaned forward and used his free hand to cup her cheek gently. A thumb stroked her cheek when he spoke again. 

"Cool." With confidence and  initiative, he  kissed her again. This time making it tender, soft and slow as if to savor the moment. And of course, to let her know that Dave Strider knew how to give a fucking great kiss. The stars seem to shine a little brighter that night as the two shared words and kisses on the hood of Dave's car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and please leave a kudos/comment if you all enjoyed! ^_^ The next chapter will have a bit of drama but lots of love so stay tuned hehe!

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Lily, aka heywhat , for beta-ing this and just being a great inspiration!


End file.
